The Unknown Past, Present, and Future
by tamekabu
Summary: It's been 2 years since Riddick killed the Lord Marshall and everything is going into place, until someone from Riddick past is out for his blood. "Can Riddick survive this person wrath who is just a strong as he"
1. Riddick's DreamCounter

Title: An Unknown Past, Present and Future.

(This is my first fan fiction, and I'm kinda nervous. I don't own any of the characters except CJ a.k.a Calandra a.k.a. Shadow. Some of the characters I couldn't remember how to spell some of there name, but I put some their sayings in their talking so it would be easy to figure out how they are. I love to have your reviews and criticism because I'm honestly thinking about writing my own book. Thanks)

Chapter One

It's been two years since the death of Kara, and Riddick is still the Lord Marshall of the Necros. The elemental had gotten a strange vision and it deals Riddick and an unknown woman. She paced back and forth wondering what is going on. She talked to the other elementals at her home planet and they told her that they didn't know anything about it. Meanwhile, Riddick was sleeping in his chambers, tossing and turning in his sleep.

(Riddick dreaming)

"Hello, Riddick." said a woman in a white flowing dress. She was about 5'8, 130lbs with golden brown hair. She walked towards Riddick and stood right in front of him and slapped him right in the face, she was too quick for him to stop her.

"How could you forget about me Richard? You left me for me dead in a place that could damage me forever, but it seems that you don't care about that. But you made sure that you went back for that girl, what is her name oh yeah Kara." Said the woman with tears in her eyes. She began to walk away when Riddick grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" said Riddick, he was confused and yet he felt that he knew her from someone where. He stared at her for a good minute and still there wasn't nothing there.

" All the things we went through in Butcher Bay and you still forget about me. Why have you forsaken me Richard? I bet you can't remember my name can you?" she said, she shook her head with disgust.

" What do you want to from me?" said Riddick. His voice was causal, deep, but confused. He looked at the woman and didn't remember nothing about her. He got close to her and smelled her, all he could smell was an animal, a feline of some sort. He let go of her arm and she walked away from him only leaving him with a saying that she made sure he won't forget.

"I want you to remember this and remember this good, I do not bow to a man until I am defeated by him. I will not bow to a woman who I feel is lesser than me. I will fight dying because that is who I am and that is how my people are." she said with smirk

" And who are your people?" said Riddick

"Pantorians, we are the fieriest women in the world and yet we are only a few." said the woman and then she left.

The elemental was in a room next to Riddick, when she got a connection from the same woman from Riddick dream.

"Hello, Aearon

"Hello, do I know you?"

" I'm last of my kind. I need your help to find a man named Riddick." said the woman.

" Who's your kind?" questioned Aearon

"Does it matter?" she said

"He's here in Hellion Prime, he killed the Lord Marshall and now he is one. I think the necros are finally getting use of him. What do you need with him?" said the elemental

" It is not your concern, but I will tell you this, you will know when I come because I will come swiftly." said the woman. She left Aearon with the consent of concern for Riddick. What has Riddick done to this woman to make her so angry and hurt?

The next day, Riddick was uneasy about his dream and yet he was trying to think of Butcher Bay and the people that he met there but nothing came to him. He saw Aearon walking down the hallway with her head down and that's when there was something was coming. He got in front of Aearon and starred at her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Meet me at the throne." said Riddick with anger. He went passed her with the coldness and force that she couldn't do anything but follow him. After the talk with the woman she started to put things together and she figured out who the young woman was. She was afraid for Riddick because she knew that this woman could kill Riddick and knowing Riddick he would kill her first. They walked down the stairway. Riddick sat on the throne and told everyone to leave.

"Who are the Pantorians?" said Riddick

"They a fierce kind of warriors, who do not bow to men and kill anyone who get in the way of being the dominant species. It was told that every 100 years that there will be one woman who will become queen by killing the man of dominant race. But as history progressed their enemies were killing them off. This century the necros came a destroyed the rest of their race. Rumors has it that two young children escape and went to different planets for one day they will rise and so will their race and wage war on their enemies." said Aearon.

"There's something that you are not telling me. What is it?" said Riddick

"Out of the two children, one of the children is Furyian and Pantorian and has the gift of an elemental and the other one is just a regular Pantorian. I talk to the other elementals at my home planet and we believe the one who is after you is the one who we took in 21 years ago. She was different, strong, and intelligent. She saved on of the elemental and that when we gave her the element of the earth. The only problem with her is that she let her anger take over her judgment. I was the only one could connect with her, but it didn't last that long. She left us six years ago and I think she should be about 21 years old. She is old enough to become queen of her land and her kind. She was like a daughter to me, I just wish I could show her how to love and turn her anger into power not pain. The other child we don't know where it is actually. I have a feeling you are in grave danger. And one of you will die." said Aearon.

"Does she know what she is? Does she knows about herself?" said Riddick.

"No, I think she here on Hellion Prime, and there's something else that you need to know." said Aearon

"What?" said Riddick. He looked at her with certainty and eagerness, but one thing he never saw an elemental do was cry.

"She knew Imam, He was like a father to her and when she find out that he's dead, you will have hell on your hands. I don't remember what she look like but I did hear from my one of the elemental who was at Butcher Bay, said that she was at Butcher Bay hanging with guy who was dangerous and she killed a man who tried to hurt this guy in his sleep. She was only 15 years old at the time. She did her first kill there and this guy kept her close as best he could but when they tried to escape from Butcher Bay only one of them could escape so she push him out the way and took a bullet for him but at the same time she let out a big ball fire and all the men who was trying to hurt her went up in flames, she laid there in pain and surround with blood. The guy took her and left her here in New Mecca and left her for dead. She left Imam and went searching for this guy. Where things went wrong from there. That all the elemental knows." said Aearon.

" Aearon, is there anything else?" said Riddick

"She out for blood and she's coming after you . Let me search for her, I have an connection with her let me see her and I will try to talk her out of this. She very powerful she's more powerful than me but I'm concern that's she is running from something as well." said the elemental.

Riddick didn't know what to do and yet he don't what to do that now that he knows that she's only half race of his kind. Could he really kill his own kind who is trying to kill him? Riddick called in the Necros and told them that there is a situation. Vaako and Davana stood next to Riddick as he explain only part of the situation.

"Nothing come to harm of the woman. Not until I find out what's going on and why is she trying to kill me. Do you all understand?" commanded Riddick

"Yes, but Riddick is she dangerous." said Vaako

" Yes, but I meant what I said do not hurt her. Go out and see if there any new strangers come into Hellion Prime." said Riddick. He walked off the throne leaving Davana and Vaako to their minds.

" Dear Husband, what do you think is going on?" said Davana, she looked at her husband with decent and conspiracy.

" I don't know, but I think I'm going to figure it out. It sounds like that it's someone from his past but he doesn't remember." said Vaako.

"Sooner or later he's going to have to pick his queen to sit on the throne, because if he doesn't he has to give up the seat of the throne." said Davana.

" Why does it my dear wife, that you always talk like conspiracy?" said Vaako.

"Because husband, you are the one who suppose to be on the throne, not Riddick." said Davana

"Have you ever for once thought about that I really don't want to be on the throne? Have you once thought about just letting things take it course? No, I guess not. All you care about is me being on the throne and you becoming my queen." said Vaako. He left his wife standing there in shock. He needed to do his on thinking and didn't want his wife in mind. He loved her but she change so much since they first met. He would like to know what she was like before she became a Necromonger .

Later that day, Riddick was tired and he needed to rest. He drank so liquor to help him sleep. Within twenty minutes he was sleep.

(Riddick Dreaming)

Riddick was on a ship with six other people where he noticed a kid in chains. While everyone was sleeping in their seats. He looked over to the girl, he noticed that she was only 14 years old beautiful brown and red hair. She had an athletic body and features that fit her perfectly. Riddick could smell the animal in her and it drove him crazy. He didn't know if she was dead or not because he couldn't hear her breath. Riddick could not stop looking at her. The kid open her eyes and looked at Riddick, and he was taken away by those beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled at him and closed her eyes. She began talking to Riddick in his head.

"Who are you looking at Mister?" said the Kid

" What are you doing on this kind of ship?" said Riddick

" I ask you a question first." laughed the kid.

"I was looking at you and wondering what is a kid doing in a criminal ship like this at a young age." said Riddick.

" You're lying, but to answer you question they are taking me to Butcher Bay." said the kid.

"Why?" said Riddick

" I don't know, but I heard one of them said that you and I are worth three point five million dollars, so Mister what did you do to be worth one point five million dollars." said the girl

"I am a murder and convicted and everyone wants the money." said Riddick

" So you must be Richard B. Riddick then." said the girl

" How did you know?" said Riddick

"That is something that you going to have to figure it out." said the girl

" What's your name kid?" said Riddick

" Call me Shadow." said the girl.

"Nice to meet you Shadow." said Riddick

"Riddick, let me show you something." said the girl

"Okay, what is it?" said Riddick.

The girl looked at the chains that was holding her. She twisted her wrists and pulled. Riddick saw her hands come right out of them. She glided over to him and sat on top of him, she took a deep breath and smelled him, it was long time since she smelled man. It was the same for Riddick. She could smell the animal in him and she began to feel it in her trying to come out. She looked into his goggles where she could see his eyes and then she backed off. She had put her knee in between his legs so she could get down, but he grabbed her leg with his legs.

"What did you see?" said Riddick

"Nothing, let me go?" said the girl

"Liar, you saw something or you felt something. I can smell the warrior and the animal in you. I think you are afraid to let it out and let it have some fun." said Riddick.

"You don't understand Riddick." she whispered "You will soon find out that I'm too young for you and will back off from me, but when you need me the most I will be there for you, The difference between us is that when I need you the most, you won't be there for me and that you can't promise that either." she said.

Riddick let her go, and she walked back to her seat and somehow she put her hands back inside the chains. Riddick couldn't take the pressure of wanting her, but he knew that she was right that she was too young for her. So Riddick came to the decision that he would protect her the best way he could while they were in Butcher Bay. He knew that there are bigger monsters in Butcher Bay than him. He could see the innocence in her and yet he could see the evil in her as well and that turn him on even more.

While Riddick was sleeping, he didn't feel the presence of someone else in the room with him. The figure look at him, and leap on the bed post.

"If you going to kill me, you better do it now before I open my eyes." said Riddick.

"As you wish." she said

The girl pulled out her knife and jumped in the air, then Riddick open his eyes and grabbed the wrist of the hand with the knife in it and pulled her down and under him like if they were dancing in the air. He gripped both of her wrist tight enough until she couldn't move her arms and he put his weight on her until she stop struggling. He began to smell her and he couldn't help but smelling the animal in her and he felt his trying to surface.

"I can smell you, I can feel, and I can almost taste your hatred for me, you still the same girl I might on the H3 criminal transport ship. I still see the innocence in you." growled Riddick.

"Don't you dare try to patronize me, you left me to defend myself, and you almost left me to die." said the girl.

" I put you somewhere that I thought you would be safe, you were too young for me to look after constantly." whispered Riddick. He look at her with the content of animal instinct. He wanted her now more then ever when she was young. He glanced at her figure and was impressed .

" So look after this!" she growled. She raised her knee right into Riddick's groin and took her other leg and push him off of her. She jumped on top of Riddick but Riddick slung her into the door.

Vaako heard the commotion and began to run down the entryway.

"Riddick!" yelled Vaako

The girl jammed her knife into the keyhole and it jammed it shut. She turned around to face Riddick. Next he knew he saw a little fire ball heading his way. But another figure was in the room with them. Aearon blocked the fire ball with her wind.

"Stop it, Calandra. You are not fighting fair. If that's not enough you fighting with anger." said the elemental.

"Stay out of this Aearon, this is between Riddick and I." said Calandra.

"No, you are not thinking straightly. I taught you better than this." pleaded the elemental.

" I told you, I appreciate what you did and I never forget it. But I am stronger and faster and quick thinking and no one will stop me from doing what I have to do." said the girl. The girl jumped on the window seal and leaped downward. Riddick looked outside and there was nothing there but the girl running through the city.


	2. Old Memories New Revelations

Old Memories/New Revelations

(I don't own any of the people of TCOR, but i do own Calandra. and Marcino)

Calandra ran through the city and made left by the church and down the alley way. She saw Imam's house. She open the door and waiting for her was little eight year old Ziza.

"Cousin CJ, you back already?" smiled Ziza.

"Yes, was you good for your mother?" said CJ

" Of course, did you see Riddick?" said Ziza

"Yes, where is your mother?" said CJ

" She went into the market to get some food. She should be back by now." said the little girl.

CJ walked inside the house and it reminded her of Imam, she walked down the hallway to the chair that he use to sit in. It hurt her inside when she found out that he died. There was something or someone in the house with them. Calandra felt danger around her. She took Ziza into a secret room behind the stairway.

"Ziza, I want you to go to Riddick and stay there with him. Don't tell him anything." said Calandra " On my mark, I'm going to say Imam and I want you to run okay." said Calandra.

Ziza hide in the staircase and Calandra shut the door. She saw a figure in the room. She stood on the stairs and she heard more footsteps. She looked to she who it was and she was shock.

"How did you find me?" said Calandra

"How else do you think I was going to follow you, you took my ship?" said the man

"Imam!" said Calandra. She jumped on the man and began fighting with the man. The man kept up with Calandra. The man didn't notice the little girl leaving the house and running toward the ship. She found a necro standing by the door. The Necro looked at the girl and laughed.

"Please let me see Riddick." pleaded Ziza

"Sorry little girl, I can't do that." laughed the Necro. Ziza saw another Necro coming by her. She didn't know who the other Necro was bet she remember that she saw Riddick with him before. She ran towards him. Vaako noticed Ziza running toward him.

"What do you want little girl?" said Vaako

"Yes, please take me to Riddick." said Ziza

"Why?" said Vaako

"I need his help, please let me talk to him." said Ziza

"Come with me." siad Vaako

Vaako and Ziza went inside the ship and Davana came walking toward her husband and the child. She look at the girl with disgust, but the little girl didn't pay attention to Davana she saw Riddick so she ran right to him.

"RIDDICK!" she cried

Riddick turned around and saw Ziza and ran to her. He looked at her noticed something was wrong because she wasn't with her mother

"Ziza, what is wrong?" said Riddick.

" My mother is missing and there's someone in my house with CJ." said Ziza

"What!" growled Riddick. He looked at Ziza and knew that she wasn't lying.

" There are some monsters in my home and they are hurting CJ." Said Ziza.

"Stay here Ziza, they will protect you." growled Riddick "Vaako, you better watch this girl with your life if you don't I will kill you." said Riddick.

Riddick began running down the hallway and made a left turn to the front entrance. Next thing he knows that he was running through the city. He made a left turn down a alley way and he was at Imam's home. He sniffed the air and smell blood, there was so much of it, it was making him sick. He opened the door and saw about 15 men dead. Blood splattered everywhere. He smelled the air again and he didn't smell Lailjun anywhere. He started to look around until he started to here someone moan. He walked softly around the house and saw CJ laying on the floor surround by blood. His blood started to boil. Calandra tried to hide from the figure she saw coming inside of the door. She had her knife in her hand as the figure began to come closer. Then she finally saw it was Riddick.

" Hey, I'm going to get you out of here." said Riddick. He look at her with passion and sadness and the more he look at her the more he was angry about what had happen,

"Why are you here Riddick? What make you think that I need you know for?" she said weakly. She began to cough up blood. Vaako came inside the doorway and found Riddick.

"What the hell are you doing here Vaako, I told you to stay with her." growled Riddick.

" You need help with this woman, who was trying to kill you and I guess someone trying to kill her. And plus Ziza is with Davana. It seems that she is interesting young child." said Vaako

" Where is she, is she okay?" said CJ

"Yes she is fine," said Riddick.

The two men pick up the woman and took her back into the ship. When the two men came inside of the ship, Aearon was right behind them.

Chapter 2: Old Memories/Surprising Revelations.

She laid there silently asleep while Riddick starred at her. He was remembering their encounter when she was younger. She was gorgeous than, but now she just beautiful. He felt bad for her and understood her anger told him about leaving her here in New Mecca. All he wanted to do is to keep her safe from the Mercs. She was too young for him to watch over and definitely too young for him to get involved with her. He had to stay away from her, he couldn't keep her scent out of his nose or his mind. Her animal instinct and power was too much for him to ignore. He remembered when she was at Butcher Bay with him( Memory Flashback at Butcher Bay)

"So Shadow, what is your real name?" said Riddick, as they walk to his jail cell.

"Calandra Jones, but you can call me CJ" said Calandra

"Interesting." said Riddick.

"Why is it interesting?" said Calandra

"I was just wondering why do people would want to pay money for you?" said Riddick

"I don't know, or I just don't remember." said Calandra

They was by Riddick's cell and he turned around to Calandra.

"Are you going to be okay?" said Riddick. He looked down at her, he could see the fear in her eyes. She didn't want to be alone. But, she probably want to impress him. She gave him a weak smile and left with the guard. The guard put her in the cell with another woman. A few hours in the cell, it was time for them to exercise. Four guys saw her from a distance. Riddick had a feeling that something was wrong. He felt the girl was going to be in danger. He noticed that the girl was moving very slowly. They walked down the hallway to a room that everyone exercise in. Riddick stayed in a dark shady area. The young girl went to the punching bag and stayed there and began to the punch bag.

"She needs to put more power behind that punch." Said Riddick to himself. He watch one of the men walk towards the young girl.

"Hey, little one you need some help with that big bag." said the man

" No, I would appreciate if you would leave me alone. I'm trying to concentrate on my punches." said the young girl. The man moved behind Calandra and started to put himself on her, and Riddick started to move towards them, but there was two other men who stopped Riddick in his place.

"You got a problem on what our friend doing to the girl. Hey, Mikey I think she likes it." said one of the guy with red hair.

Riddick look over to Calandra notice that she was looking at him. For some reason Riddick opened his mouth without making a sound and told her to fight back, don't let them take nothing from her. Definitely not her innocence.

"I appreciate if you leave me alone." said Calandra

"Or what? You can't do nothing to me." laughed the man.

Calandra's eyes began to glow and she turned around and push the man off of her.

"You want to play, little girl let's play." said the man

The man swung a punch at Calandra and she blocked and punch the man in the gut. She kicked him in the face. The man stumbled back, got his bearings, and ran towards her. He did multiple of punches and she blocked every last one of them. She ducked and did a swift kick under the man's leg, he felled onto the floor and she jumped on top of him, but before she could land a punch on the guy another person came behind her and punch her in the back of her head. Riddick jumped into the action and took care of the rest of the men. With multiples of ducks and punches Riddick took care of them with no problem. He saw Calandra on the floor unconscious and blood coming out of her mouth. He pick her up and took her back to his cell. But before he left the room he said something to the men.

"If any one of you try to hurt her again, I swear I will kill you all." he growled. Riddick left and he was carrying Calandra in his arms. He laid her on his bunk, he didn't know what to do about her. He whispered in her ear.

"I will get you out of here. I will train you to fight harder than you are now. I promise that no man is going take advantage of you. You should never be afraid of anyone or afraid to die. I hope you understand." whispered Riddick.

He clean her up and laid next to her on the floor. He wanted to make sure that no one else bother right now. He realized that she was only a kid. That she would need someone to look after her in this place.

CJ open her eyes and realized that she wasn't at Ziza's house. Aearon was sitting on the bed next to Calandra and Ziza was looking at Calandra as well. All she remember is that she was fighting with a man from the past and then she remembered that Riddick carried her out of the house and into the ship. She tried to focus but she was still groggy from her being unconscious for so long.

"How are you doing?" said the elemental

"My head is killing me, but I think I'm going to be okay. I have to go or they will be coming after Ziza." said Calandra

"You are not going anywhere. Tell me who is after you Calandra?" said Aearon

"I don't understand how he found me but he did after all these years. His name is Marcino, he thinks that Lailjun is my sister and she is the princess of Pantoria. He said that I have something that belongs to him and I told him I didn't know what he was talking about. He said that I was trying to play him like he was stupid. I overheard him say that he's looking for the book of Pantoria, but he gave me the task of finding that book and if I find it that he would set Lailjun free. But if I don't come up with it, he would kill her. I don't remember anything about my past only that I lived with you Aearon. What am I suppose to do, how am I going figure out who I am." said Calandra.

" Let me tell you a little story. It was told that every 100 years that there will be one woman who will become queen by killing the man of dominant race. But as history progressed their enemies were killing them off. This century the necros came a destroyed the rest of their race. Rumors has it that two young children escape and went to different planets for one day they will rise and so will their race and wage war on their enemies. Out of the two children, one of the children is Furyian and Pantorian and has the gift of an elemental and the other one is just a regular Pantorian. Your enemy who is after you now if they same person who killed your parents and tried to destroyed your planet before the Necromongers." said the elemental.

Calandra looked at Elemental with the intent to kill. She looked at Ziza and noticed that she was smiling. Calandra was more confused then ever and she wanted answers and she wanted them now. Ziza walked to the door and called for Riddick. A few seconds later Riddick was there and he notice that something was wrong in this picture. Aearon said the same things to Riddick that she said to Calandra. By the time the elemental was finished Riddick was pacing back and forth.

" Riddick and CJ there is more that there is to tell you both." said Ziza. It was surprising to hear her speak about the situation. She looked at CJ and gave her small smile.

"What to do you know Ziza?" Riddick said softly

"I know that my mother is not the Queen of Pantoria. I know that my mother is mix-bred but not with a strong race. My mother is human and Pantorian. My father was full human and Furyian. I know that my mother and you did not have the same father. To put this in simpler words for you. Calandra, you are the Queen of Pantoria and the reason you don't remember is that the elementals want you leave your life normal. I hope you didn't think that it was by chance that you just stumbled across to the elementals." said Ziza. Everyone even the elemental was surprise at the last statement. Everyone just look at her with confusion.

"Should I continue?" said Ziza.

"Yes." said everyone in that room.

"Calandra, your father was Furyian and your mother as you know was Pantorian. Our people was allies with the Furyians. But the problem with this situation was that neither race wanted to let have blooded of another race, rule another race. They believe it was unethical. The people who was killing your race belong to the man who wanted your mother's hand in marriage was Marcino Wizard Sr. So, one night Marcino went to your mother and asked her hand for marriage, but at the time she loved your father dearly and she told Marcino no. Have you wondered why you are so angry? The reason is for this, you saw Marcino kill your mother and your father killed Marcino Sr. Late that night your father sent you to the elementals and sent my mother to his brother on Hellion Prime. A year later your father was killed by Marcino Jr." said Ziza.

"So you are saying that Imam was my uncle." said Calandra

"Also are you saying that Imam was Furyian too." said Riddick

"So basically the elementals were allies with the Pantorians and Furyians." said the elementals

"Yes, why else no other race bothered the elementals." said Ziza. " Riddick, yes Imam was furyian, why else would you have saved him the way you did." " CJ were are family"

"How do you know all of this stuff?" said Aearon

"I read the book that you will be searching for, it is called the Unknown Past, Present, and Future." said Ziza.

"What should we do?" said Riddick, who at the time speechless.

"Find the book, for you to become the queen you should read and understand and soon you will hear the cries of your people. Go to the planet Earth and get my mother. Finally find Marcino and kick his ass and make things right with the Furyians and Pantorians. Once that is done everything else will come to play. But before all of this is to be done, you both need to put your difference aside because if you don't you both will get yourselves killed. Do you both understand, because to be honest I don't want to have to kick both your asses." said Ziza

Everyone look at Ziza with amazement and didn't know what to say to her. But all of them shook their heads.

"I best to be going. I need to find that book." said Calandra

"No, you need to stay here and rest." said Riddick

" The hell with you, you don't tell me what to do. I said I was going and that's the end of this conversation." said Calandra

"HEY, Let me nip this in the bud, both of you are going to go and find my mother, the book, and Marcino Jr." said Ziza angrily

Calandra rolled her eyes at Riddick. Ziza looked at Calandra and she had enough.

"CJ, you should not be made at him okay, the reason why he left you is because he thought it would be safe for you. It wasn't because you were young. It was because that he had found you very attractive and the furyian in you was pulling it out of him. He didn't want to take out the innocence in you, but you knew that, but you didn't understand that. You need to get a grip and take what is rightfully yours and Riddick will come later." said Ziza angrily.

"How do you know this Ziza? Said Riddick, the elemental started to smile

"CJ is not the only with a gift from an elemental." said Ziza


	3. The Trust Factor and Shadow

(_**Sorry, everyone that it took me a couple days to get back on it. I want to thank anyone who gave me a review and please keep them coming. You will notice in this chapter there's a new character in the story, she will throw for you a loop but by the time you finish reading it you will understand. There are more twist and turns to come. If there anymore questions or suggestion don't be afraid to share. Please Review and Read**.)_

Chapter 3: The Trust Factor and Shadow.

It was a couple days since the revelations that she heard about her past and present life. Now she has to think about her future and supposedly the people of her race. She came out of the room and headed for the door way of Riddick's home. She didn't see Riddick standing in the corner of the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" said Riddick

"Riddick, I really have time for this bullshit with you. Why can't you just leave me alone?" pleaded Calandra.

"It's not like you to whine and plus I thought we are going to do this together." Said Riddick

"We are going to do this together, but I need to get my ship." Said Calandra

"Then I will go with you, maybe we should take this ship." Said Riddick

"No, this ship will be to obvious in space and that might scare them off and we won't be able to find them so take my word for it lets take my ship." Said Calandra

Riddick didn't say a word, all he did was followed her outside. She went through the town and made a right by an abandon building and went down a tunnel. A man with bleach blonde hair, 235lbs, with a chubby face came up to Calandra and Riddick went on the defensive.

"Riddick, chill out." She said to him "Hey Tony, where's my baby at, do you got her back working again?" said Calandra

"Sure do, sweetheart." Said Tony

They walk further down the tunnel and went into the underground building. Riddick walked a little faster to catch up with Calandra. Riddick walked in the room and he was blinded by the light in the room even with his goggles on.

"Tony, bring the lights down to 30 percent." Said Calandra

"Why?" said Tony

"Just do what I say please!" Said Calandra

Tony turn down the light and Calandra squeezed Riddick's arm to see if he was okay. He flexed his muscles and walked away. She walked behind Tony to see the ship.

"I think your ship miss you." Said Tony "What do you think?"

"Where is it?" said Riddick, who just came into the room.

"You telling me you can not see it." Said Calandra, who was more excited that Riddick couldn't see it.

"Who is this guy Calandra, Is he a guard?" said Tony

"Does he look like a guard to you? His name Riddick, the best murderer and convict in Hellion Prime and other planets" said Calandra

"All you have to say is the secret past word and state your name and it is all yours." Said Tony

She looked at Riddick and smiled. Riddick just starred at a place he thought was empty; wasn't he in for a surprise.

"This is Captain Jones, ready to board the Stardom." Said Calandra

There was a loud engine sound, and out of nowhere there was a big ship sitting right in front of him. The ship had two floors to it and everything they needed to survive.

"Now, it just got interesting," said Riddick to himself. Calandra walked up to him and said I tell you everything.

"Are you ready?" said Calandra.

A couple hours later they were already in space. Calandra was in the pilot seat. She put the ship on auto-pilot. Riddick was sitting there with his feet on the controls. She got out of her sit and went down the hall and got in a shower. The hot water running down her back and it felt good. She felt like home, while she was out in space. Her mind started to travel; she began to think about Riddick. She started to remember when she was in Butcher Bay with Riddick. Then the beeping sound of the watch started to go off.

"Shit, this is not good." growled Calandra. She jumped out of the shower and ran to her room. She didn't notice Riddick was watching every move that she made. She put on a pair of pants and a shirt and went down the little stairs to an exercising room. She dropped to the ground and began screaming and gripping the floor as she began to change. Her mood-swing was getting more powerful every time she fought it. She was in heat just like an animal and tried to control it the best she knew was fighting and she did that alone. Her eyes began a glowing hazel, her k-nines became longer, and she was no longer Calandra, she became Shadow. Riddick heard the scream and quickly sniffed the air. He smelled it before lust, sex, and a woman. The animal in him took charge. He got up and search for her. He was on the prowl and for some reason he couldn't stop himself. He went down the stairs and the smell got stronger. He touches the door knob and it was locked. Riddick heard a conversation but only with one voice.

"Come on Calandra, let Riddick in I want to have some fun." Said Shadow

"No, not like this you remember what almost happen last time. This can not happen this way. I know what you are planning to do. It's not his fault" Said Calandra

"You know want him and I just gave the opportunity to do so, do I have to do it again. What have it been six years since you had his touch and those eyes, if looks was sex don't you think we have it all the time and plus he must pay for what happen on Earth." Laughed Shadow

Shadow moved towards the door and let Riddick in. Riddick remember what happen in the bathroom of Butcher Bay. He moved closer and started to growl. The animal was winning in the better judgment. Shadow began toying with Riddick and he liked it.

"Come on Mr. Big and bad, if you want it you will have to fight for it." Said Shadow

They both moved swiftly around the room. Riddick started off first with throwing a couple punches and she blocked every single last one of them. They were moving rapid speed and Shadow slid forward and punches in the chest. Riddick grabbed her arm and push her towards him. He smelled her and she flipped him over and landed on top of him. Shadow ripped the shirt off of Riddick's and smelled him, touch him, and began grinding him.

"You know you want this Riddick, let the animal have it. You can't stop it, just like Calandra can't stop this." Said Shadow

Riddick switch turns and Riddick was top, he was ready to proceed until he saw the look of innocence in her eyes and he stop. Riddick pushed Shadow, he pushed her so hard that she flew to the punching bag and lock her in the exercise room. Riddick sat in front of the door and drop his head. He heard her growl louder and hissed at him. The animal in him wanted her. It was driving him crazy. Something that is so wild, aggressive, and intelligent. He sat there and heard another scream, but he didn't go go in there. Then he heard a whisper coming to the door.

"Riddick…? Said Calandra

Riddick smelled the air and he didn't smell Shadow anymore, he smelled Calandra. He unlocked the door and saw Calandra struggling to walk towards him. Then her eyes began to glow and Shadow came out to play again. She slammed Riddick on the floor. Riddick was stunned; he couldn't move all her weight went on him like a ton.

"You thought that I was going to make this easy for you. I don't trust you. I lost respect for you letting something that happens to me on Earth. You promised me that you would protect me and yet you let it happen. You dropped me off at Earth, you fucking bastard" She said angrily. She put a knife on Riddick's neck and he laid there looking in her eyes.

"What happen on Earth Shadow?" questioned Riddick.

"Why Riddick? Why do you care?" said Shadow.

"Just tell me, Fuck, Shadow, what happen?" growled Riddick.

"You want to know, Couple weeks after you left me physically and emotional on the damn planet. I met Marcino, I didn't know what I know now." Whispered Shadow, her eyes began to go back to normal and Riddick saw a tears forming in her eyes. Shadow tried to get up off of Riddick, but he put his arms firmly on her waist.

"Continue, Let it all out." Growled Riddick. "What did he do?"

"He…raped me. I didn't understand why and still don't know why, but anyways after he what he did to me. For some reason I couldn't break away from. I couldn't remember what you taught me in Butcher Bay. All I could smell was liquor in his breath. He told me that he couldn't get me in Butcher Bay because of you. You were protecting me. He said I will be his forever. I didn't know what he was talking about. Then he left and locks me in a building. Then there was Tony, he helps me escape and to this day he won't tell me why he helped me. A couple weeks after the rape situation I went to a clinic and found out that I was pregnant. I had to get rid of it. I had to let my child go Riddick. I couldn't have a child by a man I didn't love or even rape me for that matter. I didn't know what to do so I went to the building and stole a ship and he been chasing me every since. He has my scent. He knows I killed his only child. He wants me to pay for what I did. I don't know what to do." She whispered she noticed that she still never moved the knife off of Riddick's neck. She lowered her knife and put it back in her pants. Riddick shift his weight so he could sit up. He held tightly while she cried. Riddick was angry and his blood was boiling. He rubbed her hair gently and he heard a little moan and then a whimper. She looked at Riddick with those hazel eyes and kissed him gently on the lips. He returns the instant pleasure, he laid her on her back and kissed her like he never kiss a woman and then he looked at her.

"Should I trust you Richard B. Riddick?" said Calandra

"Who's asking?" said Riddick

"Both of us." Said Calandra

"Shouldn't the question is, can you trust yourself around me?" questioned Riddick "I will make him pay for what he did to you I promise. I will protect you and die trying. The next time we are in this position it would be for pleasure not restraint because the next time you go through change like that, I don't know if the animal in me could just let you go like that." He sniffed her and took off his goggles and looked at her. She was back to that innocent little girl he meet on the ship. He got off of her and gave her a helping hand to lift her to her feet. They walked out of the room with full understanding of what is going on with her. He felt that he was the cause of the pain that she went through. But the thing she didn't understand was that he had to save her from himself. He was a beast; her scent was strong when she was younger. He understood that it wasn't Calandra he smelled, it was Shadow.

"I need to take another shower, go in the kitchen and I make you something to eat." Said Calandra

"You can cook?" said Riddick

"As much as you starring at my butt just now." Said Calandra

"Hey, there's a lot there for me to look at." Said Riddick

"You shouldn't play games like that because you will lose." Said Calandra as she shut the door in Riddick's face.

"I doubt it very seriously" whispered Riddick to himself.

It took Calandra about 25 minutes to get out of the shower and put something on. She had on firm fitting jeans and a tank top. Her hair was in a ponytail; she walked inside the kitchen and saw Riddick sitting there.

"Go take a shower Riddick and dinner will be done when you come out." Said Calandra

"You got anything for me to wear." Said Riddick

"Yes, they are in your room and Riddick?" said Calandra

"Yeah?" said Riddick.

"Thank you." Said Calandra


	4. A Surprising Visit and Discoveries

(Sorry, for the late Chapter 4 and 5. I had writer's block. Thanks for reading my story so please keep the reviews and I keep the story coming. As you know I don't own Riddick or any other characters from the movie. Enjoy.)

Chapter 4: A Surprise Visit and Discoveries

Calandra waited for Riddick to get out of the shower. She could smell the animal in him; mainly she could smell the man in him. Riddick walked inside the kitchen and saw what he had in front of him. Those jeans that she had on her did not make it easy on him. They fit her perfectly, not too tight but definitely not too loose either. He wanted her not because she was part of his kind, but the thing was everything about her, her intelligence, fighting skill, and sex-appeal was sexy to him. Calandra turned around and look at him and smiled.

"I hope you like it." Calandra said.

"Well, we will see." Riddick said. He took a bite out of the food and sat there with no emotion at all. It's been a long time since he had good food especially from a woman.

"Well?" said Calandra

"It's good. It's been a long time since I had a cook delicious food." Riddick said, as he continued to eat the food. "Are you going to eat something?"

"I'm not hungry. I need some time to mediate and I need some sleep." Said Calandra

"Tell me one thing, where are we going?" Said Riddick

"We're going to Earth. I need to pick up my money, my weapons, and my friend. I'm not going to let her get hurt by Marcino again." She said. Calandra walked out of the kitchen and to her bedroom. The instant she touch the bed, she went into a deep sleep.

"This mark is giving to the strong and powerful, and you have one right there in front of you. You yearn for him. Take what is rightfully is yours for the taking. Listen to me, don't stop yourself of giving yourself pleasure; let him do that for you. Let him show you what love is and what it could become." Said the voice

"He doesn't love me, he still loves her. I see it in his eyes. When it comes to me, all I can see is lust." Calandra said. "I want to hold him, love him, and all that crazy stuff, but I don't know how. Wait a minute who am I talking to?" She paced back in forth in her dream, but some reason she didn't know if she was sleep or wake. The two figures came out of the shadow of darkness and Calandra could not believe her eyes.

"Oh my God, Kyra and who are you?" Calandra said

"No need to worry, I'm the voice of the Furyians and all that is different but the same. I knew your father; he was strong and defies everything and all laws. But one thing about him, he loved your mother dearly and he killed the man who killed you mother. History is repeating itself and this time it can go the way it suppose to be." The woman said to Calandra. "My name is Shakira."

"It can't go like that, he doesn't love me, and he loves her. He will never love me just lust for me." Calandra said. She couldn't believe what she just said. "I can't compete with her and I'm not trying too either."

"Calandra, I will always be in his heart; but you can make him realize that he loves you, but you going have to try." Kyra went to Calandra hugged her, and whispered something in her ear. "Hey, I want you to love him, and tell him that I will miss him and I always will be there in his heart."

Shakira walked up to Calandra and stood there.

"It is time." Shakira said firmly

"For what? Calandra questioned.

"Before I tell you this; this going to hurt likes hell." Shakira said. Shakira raised her hand to Calandra chest and Calandra eyes opened wide as the pain was unbearable. Riddick heard a scream coming out of the bedroom. He jumped out from the table and went to Calandra's room. The door was lock.

"This is going drain you out, and you will be sleep for three days. You will feel different and stronger but none of the less fast then you will ever be. I want you to keep Riddick on his toes, because while you are on this trip; you both will find out your past and present which will help you in the future." Shakira said to Calandra.

Riddick almost broke the door down. He raced to Calandra's side. He saw her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She gripped the sheets as hard as she could.

"I want you to feel the pain that the mothers' felt when they saw their sons being killed right in front of them. Feel the pain of the young men who was being killed by their cords that was around their necks. Picture our people fighting hard and side by side in the name of Furya. Feel the anger of our people; let us rise within you to become what is now a stronghold on our race to become the best. Let out the fury rage that our people only carry and think about using. Calandra, you are the last of the alpha female who is a Furyian but you are a up coming queen who can put the balance back together between the Furyians and the Pantorians. Let our people become one because of you; you and Riddick are last of our people, who can settle the past and move forward to the future. I give you the mark of the Furya and have awakened the Furyian in you." Shakira said as she gave Calandra the mark. "You must sleep now, because in three days you will be at Earth. Oh, one more thing, you are older then you think you are." In a flash of a light she and Kyra were gone.

Three days later…

Riddick did not move from Calandra's side. He slept in her room every night. She scared the living crap out of him. He knew that she wasn't dead, but he wasn't taking any chances. He rubbed her head and put a wet towel on it.

"Riddick ?" Calandra said trying to open her eyes.

"Hey, it's about damn time you woke up. What the hell is going on?" Riddick said, sitting there rubbing bald head.

"How long have I been sleep?" she said

" Three days, we will be on Earth in about twelve hours." he said " Are you going to tell me what the hell happen three days ago? I'm mean I never been scared like that since I was on T2 but you had me dumbfounded because I didn't know what to do for you. I know you have your moments, but this is starting to creep me out."

"Don't worry about it, I went through mental change. Kyra says hello. She told me to tell you that she miss you and see you soon, but told to also tell you to let her go. She will always be in your heart. She loves you." Calandra said, as she sat up on the bed. She looked at Riddick as he turned away from her. She could see the pain and love he had for her. There was no telling what he would do to get her back.

"Thanks, but why would she come to you and not to me?" Riddick said as he got up and lean on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Because she was not alone, and I think something big is going to happen; I don't know what though. I think I need two things: couple rounds of the punching bag and a shower." Calandra said.

"I don't think you need to be out of the bed just yet. I think you need to rest some more." he said.

"No, I don't." she said

"Yes you do" he said impatiently

" Riddick, don't piss me off okay, I know you are looking out for my health and strength. I'm a grown woman and I can take care of myself." she said

"We'll see about that." he growled. She was driving him crazy and he can't stand it. "What do you want from me besides that." That was the straw that broke the camel's back, but she wasn't going to let him get to her that easy. She wasn't going to let him get away it either.

"Riddick, stop acting like a child and start acting like a man that you want to be." she said with a whole a lot of attitude. Riddick's head turn around quickly and he stared at Calandra with a look that could kill her if she as paying mind to him. She continued to punch the punching bag. Riddick walked inside of the exercising room and stood there.

"You like playing fire don't you?" Riddick said viciously

"As much as you like playing Mr. Big Bad and Evil. You are coward, you never take care of business and you always run, why am I wasting my time with you." she said punching the bag. She was waiting for him to say something but instead, he threw a punch at her. She blocked the punch and rolled on the floor to give herself some more room. He tried a swift kick to head she blocked it and she turned around a swift kick under his legs and he moved back just in time before she connected. She did a flip back on her feet and threw a couple punches. Riddick blocked every since last one, he did a swift kick to her legs which brought her down to her knees and put his weight on her until she laid on her back. But the fight was not over, she brought her legs over Riddick's waist and push him off of her and made her way on top of him. She force down and held on his arms as she look at him with his goggles. She felt the animal coming out, so she let him go and got up. Riddick tripped her again, but this time she felled on her back and made sure she couldn't move at all.

"Don't move it's not going to work." Riddick said looking down at her sweating and panting. He wanted to kiss her and blow her mind. But something in those eyes made think differently.

"Fuck you Riddick." she spat at him

"Why?" he said

"Why what?" she said

"Why do you fight it? Why can't you just let yourself go and have a moment of pleasure.?" he said

"Because it would only be a moment of pleasure." she said. He took off his goggles and looked at her.

"Why would you say that?" Riddick asked

"Because, I can't compete with her. When she comes back later in the future I will have to compete for you. So why bother? You still love her, and you lust for me. You can't care for me Riddick. I thought you did in Butcher Bay, but now I see it was all a fairytale. The only reason you with me now is because of Ziza. This is not your fight Riddick, it's mine. I would appreciate if you would get off of me." she said

"Never disrespect me like that again!" he growled

"Don't you ever put me in that position, and don't you ever patronize me like that again." she spat out to him.

Riddick let her go and they both got off of the ground. She went to the door with her back towards her a tear drop from her eyes. Riddick stood there thinking over what she just said to him.

"This is my fight, I do care for you like I did when I was in Butcher Bay and I'm damn sure it was not a fairytale. I'm not only here for Ziza, but I'm also here for you too. " he said to himself


	5. Mercs, Kill or Die for me, and Sarah

(Please Read and Review and tell everyone you know. Enjoy)

Chapter 5: Mercs, Kill or Die for me and Sarah.

Calandra sat at the pilot seat thinking on what she was going to do about Riddick, Ziza, and the future of Pantoria. It was about seven hours before they hit the planet Earth and she knew that they would need a disguise. Riddick walked inside the pilot room and sat down in the co-pilot seat.

"What are we going to do? Riddick said still starring in space. He didn't know what to do about Calandra. She was frustrating him. He was still waiting for reply.

"We need disguises and a plan. There are some human clothes in your room. I want you to wear the sunglasses, because it will make you look more human. You probably be wearing a pair jeans and a t-shirt. Riddick, we must act like a couple and find Sarah. She is the only family that I have on Earth. She means the world to me and if something happen to me I want you to take care for me okay? Will you do that for me?" Calandra said staring at Riddick. She notices the expression on his face was that he was trouble. But she didn't care to ask. Calandra couldn't believe that she was falling in love with a murderer and convict.

"Would you …?" Riddick was starting ask.

"Yes, I would." Calandra answered to Riddick

"Would you for me?" Wondered Riddick.

"That's something that you are going to have to figure out." she said as she got out of the pilot seat. She went into the shower and put the water on steamy hot. She stood there for a moment letting the water hit her in the back. She cleaned her body and washed her hair. She got out of the shower and put on a towel and Riddick was standing there. He looked at her and got so close that she couldn't breathe. He bent down and smelled her and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" she said to herself. She went the bedroom and got dressed.

Meanwhile… Riddick was in his room, getting dress into something that wasn't him. He started to think about what happen in Butcher Bay.

(Butcher Bay)

Riddick searched the shower room for Calandra. He couldn't help the smell of lust, sex, and woman. He heard a little cry from the corner of the shower room. He was Calandra in a totally different way. He smelled the animal, and as he walked to her she moved away.

"What happen CJ" questioned Riddick

"A man hurt me." she said

"How?" growled Riddick

"He was trying to have sex with me. He was touching me in the wrong places and I didn't like it. I told me to get off of me and he said I thought this what you want he said. I told him that it wasn't him that I wanted. There is something that you don't know about me. I'm different and I going through changes that I can't explain. I get these sensations of sex and lust once a month. I didn't like the smell of him, so I pushed him off of him. He said if I don't give it to him that he would kill me so I gave him what he wanted. I feel dirty, I can't stop bleeding and I can't get the dirt off of me. Can you help me?" she pleaded.

Riddick didn't know what to do, he was angry and his blood was boiling. He bent down to Calandra and held her while she cried on his chest. Riddick asked CJ did she know who he was and she said that she didn't remember and didn't want to either. Riddick finish washing her and took her back into his cell. She laid in the bed with him. She went into a deep sleep and into a nightmare. He heard her cry in her sleep. He couldn't help his curiosity, he bent down and kissed her on the lips. He wasn't expecting her to kiss him back so passionately and aggressively. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He continued kissing her until she went back to sleep. When he heard her say: "It was you that I wanted."

"Riddick, are you ready?" Calandra said as she walked inside of his room. He couldn't believe what he seeing. Calandra had on a black leather mini-skirt with a black tank-top that showed her stomach and knee-high boots. She put her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of sunglasses and trench coat. Riddick was already dressed; he walked up to Calandra and noticed something was in her mouth.

"What's that?" Riddick questioned

"What's what?" Calandra questioned

"That is which is in your mouth." Riddick said impatiently

"It's a tongue piercing. Don't worry it's for show." Calandra said as she walked away and went to the pilot seat.

"Sexy, very sexy." he said to himself

"_Come on man, you know that you want it as bad as I do."_ said the animal in him.

"Chill out, when the time is right maybe then or never it's on her." he said to himself.

He walked to the co-pilot seat and noticed a tattoo on her neck. But he didn't ask her about either.

Seven hours later…

Calandra and Riddick landed on the planet and there were Mercs waiting on them. Calandra noticed that Marcino was there with Sarah. Sarah was beaten up and tied up as well.

"Well, I never thought I see you with a partner. Well, I never thought you would kill your own child either. How stupid can I be?" Marcino said

"Fuck you, Marcino." spat Calandra

"We already done that, and I didn't think that you were that easy." laughed Marcino

"I didn't think you were a rapist either." laughed Calandra

"So you are saying that being with a murderer and convict is better." Marcino said viciously

Calandra didn't notice that the Mercs was behind her and Riddick. It was about seven men who got on top of Riddick and brought him down to his knees sand gave him a drug that took over his body instantly. She stood there with her blood was boiling.

"Kill her!" Marcino ordered.

Three men started running towards her, she put her hands between her legs and pull out the shivs that Riddick made for her. She stabbed the first man that came her way. She kicked one of the men in the stomach and cut him at the throat. The other guys started to jumped into the fight and she took care each and every one of them. Marcino moved towards and Calandra moved back towards Riddick. Riddick stood up and move forward. He got close enough only enough for her to hear him.

"Don't you dare show him any fear!" Riddick whispered which put chills up her spine.

"Riddick, I can't beat him; but I have a plan." Calandra said

"If you run now, I'll never forgive you." he said

"But I have too, we have to find the book and find my sister." she said "On the count of three, I want you get Sarah, get on the ship, make it invisible, and meet me at the end of beach on the south end. Sarah knows where it is. Promise me Riddick, if something happens to me I want you to take care of Sarah."

"Okay, But tell me something…" said Riddick

"Yes, Riddick I would kill and die for you." Calandra

"Why?" said Riddick

"Because I love you." she said. "One, Two, Three- Get that ass moving."

Riddick and Calandra ran in different direction. Riddick grabbed Sarah and went for the ship and Marcino chased after Calandra. Sarah closed her eyes and the amazing thing happen, she started talking with Calandra in each other mind.

"You know you are going to have gone to my apartment to get your stuff." Sarah said.

"You must help Riddick. He's weak from the drug. I don't know what they gave him. How did they know we were coming here Sarah?" Calandra said, hoping that Sarah would not lie to her. "Well if you don't tell me Riddick is going to beat it out of you and when he finds out that you are a Merc. Your ass is in the hot seat and there's nothing I can do. So tell me how did he know?"

"There's a chip in you. He put in you when you were in Hellion Prime. I was able to distract him for a little while. While you were in space, it can't track you but he came to me knowing that I knew how to contact you." Sarah said as Riddick collapsed in the chair. Sarah looked at him, Sarah knew too much about Riddick and Calandra and there was a lot of things were going to be in stored for them when they get to Pantoria.

"We need to switch, I can't remember where you live at." Calandra said as she was running around the city. At that moment Calandra was in Sarah's body and Sarah was in Calandra's body. Fifteen minutes later Sarah ran inside her apartment and got the things that she needed. When she turned around Marcino was standing right there.

"Where do you think you going? Do honestly think that I can't get to you? Soon enough, you will be alone in this world. Riddick is going to die from the poison, Sarah is already dieing from guilt and Lailjun is dying as well too. So what are you going to do you stupid bitch?" Marcino said psychotically

Calandra change back with her normal self and began to attack Marcino. Somehow Marcino was stronger and faster then her. Then Calandra changed into Shadow. The Furyian and Pantorian in her was in rage. Kicks and punches were everywhere and then Marcino slammed her into the door and stabbed her in the side. She gave out a cry, and then she saw it was going dark in the room. She was losing her strength and blood. Her vision was blurred, and all she heard was a laugh that brought chills up her spine. She gathered all her strength and there was a small fire ball in her hand and she landed right on Marcino. He screamed and let her go, that's when Calandra jumped out of the window. She landed on her feet but barely. She began to run towards the ship. It was invisible and she could see it barely, because she was badly hurt. She ran to the next building and ran on the top floor. When she got on the roof, she went full speed and ran across the roof. She went on faith that it was there waiting on her. She took a big leap and grabbed on to the bar. She tried to pull herself but she was out of strength; her hand began to slide off and she lost gripped. A hand grabbed her arm before she could scream. The hand pulls her up like she didn't weigh a thing. She stood there, looked at Riddick, and fainted.

Riddick caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her to her room. He looked at the cut and it was deep. Calandra open her eyes and winced in pain. She touched his face and smile.

"I guess I owe you one." she said weakly

"You don't owe me anything." he said

"You know you are poisoned." she said

"Your friend took care of the drug that was in me." he said

"You need to get it out of me, He put a chip in my while we was in Hellion Prime. That's how he found us here." She said.

"It's already taken care of. Do you think you going to be okay?" he asked her

"I… just need to rest." she said as she drift into a deep sleep.

Riddick came out of the bedroom, and he wanted answers. He went to Sarah who was seating in the co-pilot seat.

"We need to talk now!" Riddick's voice was low and angry. They walked inside of the kitchen and Riddick stood by the door as she walked in. "Sit and speak."

"My name is Sarah Tulio, I am a Merc and I am a Pantorian from the land of Pantoria. I belong on the Council. I didn't put the chip in her, her father did. It was to help me keep a track on her. I knew she went to Butcher Bay and I felt that she was safe with you. We (the council) were thinking that you were going to keep her with you, but you didn't. You dropped her off on Earth. We been trying to keep her away from Marcino, but you brought her to a place where he was going to be at. Rumors has it that Marcino is searching for a book, and I figured that the book was with her somewhere." she said as Riddick just starred at her.

"Tell me about Calandra." growled Riddick.

"When you met her, she was about 17 years old. When she had a miscarriage she was about 18 years old. I looked in my database to find you. I read that you was getting transported to some triple max prison. Anyways, after a while she disappeared and I didn't know where she was. Until a couple months ago when she called me and told me that she was getting her things from me. Right now Calandra is 23 years old and in five months she will become Queen of Pantoria. She is already going through the tests of Furya. She also has the mark but she missing something out of her life for it will show. She must fight harder if she want to survive Pantoria. There will be a problem when we get there." she said

"What is that?" Riddick said

"You." she said "Furyians are not welcome in Pantoria, it a war going on. Calandra can stop this war."

"Fuck, where is the book at?" said Riddick "Wait a minute, where was Calandra born at?"

"On this ship, this ship is connected with her DNA. If she dies the ship will blow up." she said

"The book is here on the ship." said Riddick

"What make you say that?" said Sarah

"Everything is based on her; everything is made for her to survive. To find the book, we need her DNA." Riddick answered. He told Sarah to go to sleep and we figure out what they are going to do about Calandra. "Sarah?"

"What?" Sarah said.

"Is she going to survive this?" he asked

"Yes, we Pantorians have healing powers to make us well." she smiled and walked inside the guestroom.


	6. Planet KT9 and the Others

Title: An Unknown Past, Present and Future.

Chapter 6: Planet KT9 and the Others

Riddick went back to Calandra's room and found her sweating and shivering. He went to Calandra side and took her hand. Calandra open her eyes and he saw that her mouth was quivering.

"Riddick…lay with me please its freezing in here." she pleaded

"I don't think it is a good idea." he said to her softly but sternly.

"Riddick, I'm too weak neither to fight with you nor to argue with you. Please, just lay with me please!" she said. She looked in his eyes and notice of uncertainty, that wasn't Riddick. This position she was in wasn't her either. Riddick took off his shirt, boots, and goggles and laid them on the table. He slid in the bed so quietly that she didn't know that he was in the bed with her. She rolled towards him and put her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. He rubbed her hair back and smells her. He had questions for her and he wanted them to be answered.

"Why are you afraid of me?" he asked. She raised her head up to his. Everything she wanted was with him and that's all she wanted was he.

"What makes you think that I'm afraid of you? She said. Riddick hated when a question is answered with a question. It reminded him of Jack.

"Because every time we close and embraced you back off like something is holding you back." he said still rubbing her hair.

"Riddick, I'm not afraid of you, but I am afraid of the animal in you. Every time I look into your eyes I can see him. Which makes me wonder can I control myself and not let the animal out of me? It's not all about sex. Believe me there's been a lot of temptation between us. I want to know all of you even the animal in you. But to be honest I can't compete with her in your heart, that you may think I'm her or wish that I were she. I can't take it and I won't." she said "Do you see her in me? What do you see in me?"

Riddick look at her and noticed that for once since they been together they are actually having conversation without fighting. It felt good. He smelled her and before he could answer her question she gave him a passionate kiss. Her tongue was electrifying and sweet. She bit his bottom lip as he devours hers. She moved closer to him and he held her and rubbed her back. She moan and Riddick whispered something in her ear.

"I see you, a person who as gentle and caring and turn into a mean and a vicious. Someone who will die for anyone she cares for. Who can be sexy one minute and piss me off in another." he whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"I meant what I said I will die for you, I will kill for you, and I will love you to the end of my dying breath.

"Why?" Riddick said.

"Because like I said before all I wanted is you." she said as she drifted unconscious.

Riddick got back up when heard Sarah yelled for him.

"Riddick! Yelled Sarah

"What?" he said

"We have trouble." she said looking at the monitor. She noticed that the ship was going down into a planet of the unknown. The planet was called KT9, where there many things that go bumps in the night.

"Damn it Riddick, where the hell are you? I need you help up here." Sarah said

"What's the problem?" Said Riddick

"I don't know. Maybe we have been shot down." she said

"They are taking our energy. They could be Mercs or they could be someone who works for Marcino. I can't tell you." said Riddick

Just he said those words everything went black.

Calandra woke up two hours later. She looked around and something told her that something was wrong. She looked around and then she sniffed the air. She couldn't smell anyone, not even Riddick. She smelled the air again and she could tell that she was on this planet before.

"_Fucking Planet KT9. Shit! We are in some deep shit Calandra." Shadow said_

"I know. I'm too weak to go out there and fight. How are we going to get into the underground prison?" said Calandra

"_You know I can get us out of here. Calandra let me take over for a while. Let the animal have some fun. I promise soon as you are feeling better, you will be back in control." she said_

"Don't try anything with Riddick. The Trust Factor remember." said Calandra

"_As they say on Earth, Scouts honor." she said_

"Well you put it that way," said Calandra as she looks at the mirror. She smiled at Shadow and put on something more fighting still even though she was in pain. Her and Shadow did a transformation and Calandra became Shadow.

"_Well, let's go hunting." said Shadow._

Shadow got out of the bed and went to the closet. She put on the black pants, a tank top, trench coat and something to cover her face. She programmed the ship to repair it and left the ship. She walked outside and found herself inside of a jungle. On her right, she saw there was more jungle and on her left were nothing but sand and the whole desert. She touches the ground and she noticed that the grass was lying upward.

"_What do you think happen Calandra?" hissed Shadow_

"_I think they were drugged and dragged." said Calandra. "If anyone hurt the hair on their heads or I see drop of blood coming from them. They are going to die."_

"_Now that's the Calandra I know. I couldn't believe you were letting him get under your skin like you were." said Shadow_

"Don't act like he wasn't getting to you either. I know how you feel about him. You keep growling like you could eat him up with a spoon." laughed Calandra

Shadow scanned across the plain of sand and notice there was a vent in the ground. With all of her strength she pulled the vent and went down the hole. She sniffed the air and she smelled something that was good thing and a bad thing.

"_I smell Riddick and Sarah, but who is the others?" said Shadow_

"_It's Johns." said Calandra_

"_What the fuck, I thought he was killed by Riddick?" annoyed Shadow_

"No, that was William." said Calandra. "Oh, no."

"_Fuck, What is it now?" said Shadow_

"_The guards got Sarah somewhere else and if Riddick sees Patrick who is the identical twin of Johns. The both of them will try to kill each other." said Calandra_

"_So, let them kill each other." said Shadow_

"_We can't, Patrick is Sarah's husband." said Calandra_

"_See that is that bullshit I'm talking about. I guess we need to get down there, before I going to have to kick both of theirs ass._

Shadow dropped down the hole and landed on the other vent. She saw Riddick hanging with his hands tied behind his back. She saw his body slumped over and unconscious. She jumped on his back and began to swing back and forth; at the last minute she saw a small hole and cut the rope. Riddick made a hard grunting sound. She looked him over to make sure that he was okay. She got him loose and made got him to the lower floor.

"It's about time you got here Calandra. The elder wants to see you. We will take care of Riddick." said Patrick

"Fuck you, Patrick." said Shadow "Where's your wife?"

"What do you mean Calandra?" questioned Patrick

"That's a shame, you don't even know that your wife is somewhere in this building. Don't worry I'll find her." she said

"What do they want with her?" he said

"You ask too many fucking questions. They want to know where I'm hiding. Asshole." she snickered

"Calandra, why are you being a bitch?" he said

"What make you think that I'm Calandra?" she said.

Shadow walked off and went back to the upper levels. The rooms were completely white and bright. She noticed that there were two observatory rooms next to them. Three men were walking up towards Shadow; she took the shivs out of her back pockets and was prepared to fight. The one man charged at her and she simply cut his throat. The second man tried to get her from behind; she ducked from the guy's charge and sliced his throat. The last man came after with a stick. She blocked ever swing and cut in the arm, one cut to the shin and other cut was in the throat. Blood was everywhere and she loved it. She closed her eyes and tried to connect with Sarah.

"I need your eyes Sarah." said Shadow. She opens her eyes and sniffed the air. She smelled Sarah scent and she knew that she was close. She ran down the next hallway and saw an isolated door. She looked inside and saw Sarah strapped down to a bed.

"_Where the fuck are we and how are we going to get in there?" said Shadow_

"Wait, I sense someone else that we know is here." said Calandra

"_Who?" purred Shadow_

Shadow turn around and saw there was another door next to her. Shadow couldn't breath or believes whom she saw. Shadow felt someone was behind her. As fast she turned around there was a shiv at the person's neck. It was Riddick.

" _What the fuck you are doing here?" growled Shadow_

"_You need some help, definitely in your weak state." Riddick said weakly_

"_You are no better then I am Riddick, How in the fuck did you find me or get out of the lower level?" growled Shadow._

"I followed your scent." he simply answered and smiled

"_Fuck you." she growled "Get Sarah out of here and I take care of this one."_

"Who's in the other one?" he said as he took the shiv out of Shadow's back pocket and use it to open the door.

_  
"Jack!" she said. She turned around, looked at Riddick and notice that he went totally pale. Shadow did the same thing like Riddick did and opened the door. She looked around and noticed looked just like Kyra. How was she going to explain to Riddick how she knows Jack? She felt that she is going to deal with him sooner or later. She got Jack in place and made sure that she was okay._

"_Jack, are you okay?" Shadow said_

"_Shadow, how did you get here? Matter of fact how did I get here?" said Jack_

"_What happen and I need it in a quick version." she said_

"Well I join up with some Mercs on Lupus 5 and they slave me out. Then I met this guy and very handsome guy and he took care of me. He was asking me about you, but I told him I didn't see since I was little. He said something in Pantorian, I think he called me a liar and I said fuck him. He knocked me out and that's all I remember." She said

"_Do you remember his name?" she asked_

"He told me to call him Jr." she said

"_Fuck, we need to get out of here and fast. Do you know someone name Kyra?" she said_

"_Yeah, I think that is my clone, they took my DNA to lure you here with Riddick." she said_

"_Who are they Jack?" she said_

"Jr. and Kyra. Somehow they were jealous of Riddick and I; Jr. knew that someday that you would come into the future. I was jealous at first but I'm glad he's with you. You will keep him on his toes right?" she asked

"_I answered that later, let's get the hell out of here," she said_

_They both ran out of the room and the alarm went off. They both cursed under their breath. They both met up with Sarah and Riddick._

"Why the hell did it take you so long?" he growled

"Bite ass Riddick" they both said.

Shadow noticed that Sarah was getting her strength and was ready to fight. Breaking into a place unnoticed is the easy thing but breaking out of a place is another. She heard footsteps and a lot of them. They stop where they are. Riddick handed Shadow two shivs to fight with. She gave one to Jack and noticed that there was vent below them.

"_We are going with option two," she said_

Everyone look at her crazy and drop down into the vent. They went through the tunnels and made it back to the prison. Patrick walked up Shadow and then looks at his wife. They both starred into each other eyes and talked. Riddick look at Jack with disbelief. He walked up to her and it smelled like Jack, all he could remember that she was laying in front of him dead. And all of the sudden she was right here.

"Riddick, she was a clone." Jack said. " How in the hell are getting out of here?"

"_Hey, Billy Bad Ass, stop cussing. To answer your question the same way I got in. Listen up, it's time for us to get the hell out of here. Three rules you must follow: Don't move a head of me only if I tell you, don't get to far behind, and don't try to be heroes. Let's go!" she said_

" The Queen of Pantoria has risen," whispered the Elder to the others. "Give her your honor and loyalty even if she didn't ask for it." The others shook their heads in agreement.


	7. Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

By the time they got out that prison, it was night time and the guards were on their trail. Shadow felt vibration and a roar. Jack and Riddick froze as they heard that sound before. Jack ran towards Riddick and held her hand tight. The nightmares are not over not by a long shot.

"Riddick, they here. I'm scared." Jack said

"I know, I won't let anything happen to you." Riddick said

"_Neither will I let anything happen to you." Growled Shadow " I see two of them and they are not normal."_

"_Another DNA is ejected into them." Riddick said._

"_Listen up, Sarah take everyone to the ship and get it started. Don't leave anyone behind except for me if I'm not back in about an hour. Someone's bleeding and they are trying finding the scent. Remember, NO heroes!" she said. She saw the creatures running towards them. " RUN!"_

She ran a different way from everyone else. The hammerheads chased her; she was running with full speed. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Riddick behind the hammerheads towards them.

"I thought you said no Heroes" laughed Calandra. Shadow just growled. She took the shivs out of back pocket and dropped to the ground. Both ran pass her and she got up and ran up the back of the second one. She took her shivs and cut it to death. The hammerhead blood was everywhere on her. The first hammerhead landed on top her and jabbed with its hand and she let out a cry. It opened its mouth and dropped next to her. She felt her blood and saw Riddick standing over her. Shadow changed back to Calandra as Riddick picked her up and began carrying her back to the ship.

"Didn't I say, NO heroes." she weakly

"Do I ever listen and who said I was a hero?" he said

"Good answered." she said as she went unconscious.

Riddick walked inside the ship and commanded Sarah to get them the hell out of here. Riddick took Calandra into the medical room and the Elder followed him and so did Jack.

"Let me help her Mr. Riddick," said the Elder

"What makes you think I trust you old man?" growled Riddick

"You don't have too, but I going to do what I need to do for my granddaughter and for the queen of Pantoria." he said as he realized that he wasn't suppose to say granddaughter.

"Old man, you have a lot of answers." he said as he walked out of the room with Jack who was still silent and confused.

"As such as you and my granddaughter has with questions." said the elder.

Riddick and Jack went inside of Riddick's bedroom. It took him a minute for him to realize that she was actually lying there next to him. Jack looked totally different to him but smelled the same. He had a question for her, but he didn't know if it was the right time for it.

"I met Shadow on Old Earth, this was before I ever met you. I was running away from my stepfather because he was doing things that no man should not be doing. At that time I went anywhere I could, so I could feel safe for the night. I don't know how, but Shadow and I became close and I stayed with there with her. I was good with my hands and she was good in getting into places that no one could get into without a problem. We became the best computer theft and hacker on the planet. Until things went sour, I shouldn't have gone home, but I needed to check on my mother. I climbed inside the house like I usually do, but this time he was waiting on me. I couldn't see in the dark but I felt something hit me on the back. He pulled me by my hair and slammed me against the wall. He held me by the neck and did things to me that I cannot say and I dare not to say. After he did what he did, he beaten me close to death and left the house. I found my mother watching the whole thing, she told me that I deserved what had happen to me, so I left and went back to Shadow's. It was dark and I went to bed and the last thing I remember is that I saw two glowing eyes staring back at me. The next morning on the news it said that a man and woman was killed viciously at their home. The woman's throat was cut from ear to ear and the man's private part was cut off, put in his mouth and cut his throat from ear to ear. The attacker left a note on the victims who said: They can't hurt you no more I wouldn't let them. When I saw the attacker I couldn't believe it was she. I didn't know how she knew but she knew. Damn it, Riddick, she knew and I was very grateful and that was last time I heard from her. But there was always a connection and I never forgotten those glowing hazel eyes. I would do anything for her even if that means dieing for her I will." cried Jack. She couldn't breathe and yet she felt safe and loved with the two people who have given their freedom and life for her. Jack figured that Riddick and Calandra need each other now then ever and she was going to push them along the way. Riddick was shock and amazed how much Jack told him and how much she grew up in the past seven years. He held her more closely as more question came across his held and Jack knew it.

"Jack, " Riddick said

"Yeah?"

"How old were you when this happen?"

"I think I was around 13 years old, I just turned 14 years old when I met you. I think Shadow was about 17 or 18 years old when she was sent to Butcher Bay. I know she looked younger than she really is."

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"How did you know what I was thinking? There's something that you are not telling me."

"What are you talking about Riddick?"

"Don't play coy with me Jack, how do you know what I'm going to say before I can even get it out?"

"Because I like I said I have a connection with Shadow and some of her rubbed off on me, Riddick"

"And what makes you think that?"

"The Elder."

"What about the old man?"

"He has the answer that you seek."

That was the last thing she said to him before she drifted off to sleep. The Elder had a lot of questions to answers. But right now is making sure that Calandra is going to pull through it.


	8. Trust Factor part 2

Chapter 8: Trust Factor (part 2)

Calandra was down and out for a whole week, and the Elder stayed with her the whole time. Riddick checked up on her during the week, Jack saw the worry in Riddick and wondered can a murdering convict fall in love. She laughed at that notion and yet made her wonder could it be possible. Patrick and Sarah came in a visited her as well. At the moment Sarah and Patrick was in a heated argument.

" Damn it Patrick, he hasn't hurt no one and Calandra trust him." she spat at him

"I love you, but damn it woman, he is a murdering convict. He murdered my brother." he yelled

" For the love of God, will you listen to yourself, I know you miss your brother and I know he was a part of you, but you don't know that he killed your brother."

"And you don't know that he didn't."

"You are making a big mistake."

"It's my mistake to make."

Riddick came inside the exercising room. He noticed that Patrick was staring at him. Jack came in the room and knew something was up. She look at Patrick and Riddick circling each other like two snakes ready to attack each other at any moment.

"You murdered my brother, you bastard."

"It was for survival."

"Survival my ass, run that bullshit to someone else." said Patrick as he threw a knife at Riddick's head. Riddick threw his shiv at Patrick with full speed and Calandra caught it. She did a roundhouse kick to Patrick's chest and a punch to Riddick's chest. The two men stumble back and look at Calandra.

"So you want to bring up the past and test your egos." hissed Calandra

"Move out the way Calandra, this has nothing to do with you. This is between Riddick and I." spat Patrick

"No, you are both on my ship and I will not tolerate any bullshit right now or ever. I make you both a deal, both of you fight me at the same time and when one of you defeat me you can fight the other. So everyone move out the way please."

"I already defeated you Calandra, this will be over very quickly." said Riddick

"I don't think so Riddick, you always fought Shadow but you never fought me before." she smiled

"I think he's scared," said Patrick

Calandra attack Patrick first, she threw a punch to the face and just in time he blocked it. It took him by surprise how fast she was. Riddick tried to come behind her but she kicked him in the chest, Patrick grabbed her arms, so she grabbed his arm and took her leg put it on his chest and uses his weight to kick him in the face. When she noticed that Patrick didn't move she knew that she took the wind out of him. Riddick threw a couple of punches and tried to trip her but she was too fast for him. She blocked every punch and did a back flip before he thinks of his next attack. She tried to round house kick Riddick but he grabbed her foot and as soon he did that she kicked him with the other foot and he felled to his knees.

"Enough, if I see either of you at each other throat especially Riddick and Patrick, I promise I will slit each other throats for you. Do I make myself clear?" she growled

" Yes." both of them said.

Calandra looked at Sarah and Jack and they both went to Patrick and Riddick. Calandra noticed that the Elder was sitting in his room, but she kept going to the lower floor. She pressed some buttons on the wall and the floor open up into a bubbling Jacuzzi. Calandra took off the t-shirt and the shorts and sat in the water and tried to relax. She let the bubbles take over her senses but not her guard. She opens her eyes and noticed that Jack was standing there.

"Can I join you?" Jack said

"Sure." smiled Calandra, she noticed that something was on Jack's mind and I think it was time to talk about it.

"Jack, what is it?"

" How did you know?"

"Come on Jack, let it go."

"No, I need to know. I can't shake I'm the reason that you lost your freedom. How did you know Shadow? I didn't tell you where I live and I didn't tell you why I ran away. Did you follow me that night?"

"First, call me Calandra or CJ and no I didn't follow you. Like I told you when I first met you I have a connection with you and I don't know why? That night I saw everything from your eyes, I felt the pain that you felt and the things that he did to you. And when you came home and I smelled him on you. Right then and there I had his scent in my nose. I heard what your mother said to you and I couldn't let her go either. But honestly I don't why we have this connection like we do."

"I know why?" said the Elder

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because something called DNA"

"What do you mean?"

"This is going to get complicated."

"You spilled the beans and now you have to cook it."

"I think Riddick and Sarah should be in here."

A few moments later Riddick and Sarah came into the poolroom.

"Okay Elder, let's hear it." said Calandra

" Calandra, Jack is your cousin. Sarah is her sister. There is a connection between you three is because you are all family except Riddick and Calandra." said the Elder "That was the easy part, when you killed Jack's foster parents you killed Marcino's older brother. I don't know who the woman was though. Sarah and Jack are half-sisters, meaning that Jack and Sarah and the same mother but different father. This is the reason that you had a connection with Riddick. You are Furyian too. One more thing, there is something in stored for you two and the more you two fight it the harder it's going to be for you both to stop history from repeating itself. I know there is a book that you are looking for and it seems like it to me that you stop looking for it why?"

"I didn't stop looking for it, it's not on the ship."

"Then you didn't look hard enough."

The Elder walked out of the room leaving Riddick, Jack, Sarah and Calandra to their thoughts. Sarah and Riddick went separate ways. Jack needed to talk to Calandra some more, so she got out of the pool and locked the door behind them. Jack step back inside the Jacuzzi and sat next to Calandra

"Calandra, I appreciate what you did for me, but there is something I want to ask you."

" What is it?"

" How did you get caught?"

" Later that evening, I came back to make sure you were safe, I didn't know that people saw me come out of that house. Anyways, there were Mercs on my ass that was working for Marcino and caught they caught me. I made a deal with that I would go with quietly if they promise to leave out of this. I'm surprise that they did. I guess they wanted the money, more then having Marcino on their ass."

"I'm sorry Calandra, I should have stayed away from you."

"Jack, you don't have to apologize and plus if I never met you, until this day I would never found out that you were family. My question for you is how did you meet Riddick?"

"He was captured by this guy named Johns. For some reason I knew that these two men didn't like each other. Anyways, we were on this ship called Hunter-Grazter; it crashed on the planet called T2. I had a schoolgirl crush on him so bad that I even shaved my head to be just like him. There were others too but one of them really took a liking to us and that was Carolyn Fry, she died for Riddick and till this day, he still don't understand why. The only reason why Riddick use Johns as bait; Riddick founded out that I was a girl. Everyone else thought that I was a guy. I was bleeding and those hammerheads knew it and could smell it. Johns told Riddick to use me as bait but instead he chose Johns. Then I was attacked by a full-grown hammerhead and Riddick killed it for me. After that we were like Bonnie and Clyde until he drop me off on New Mecca." she whispered

"How did you meet Marcino?"

"Lupus Five, I joined up with some Mercs and they slaved me out. I should have stayed in New Mecca. All wanted was to be with him."

Jack closed her eyes and yawned. Jack and Calandra got out of the pool and went Riddick's room. Calandra was glad that he was not there; she didn't feel like dealing with him at that moment. Jack got into bed and went to sleep immediately.


	9. Releasing All That Matters

Chapter 9: Releasing all that Matter

Calandra went to her room and shut the door. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Riddick standing there. She sat on her bed with her head hanging down from being tired and stress. Her body aches from frustration. Riddick came behind and started rubbing neck and shoulders. She forgot that the only thing that she had on was a towel and her bathing suit.

"What do you want Riddick?

"Shhh, relax"

Riddick gently rubbed neck and her shoulders; he could feel the tension in her body. He could feel the pain in her body from what he couldn't understand. Her body starts to tremble. He told her to lie on her stomach and take off the towel and she did what she was told. He realizes that she needed to let it all at. All that she was keeping to herself was making her sick. His hands traveled to her back as he rubbed her down, there were nothing but silence. He noticed that she had two tattoos on her back, there was one of a black cat with a diamond in the middle of its forehead and the other was something written Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics. He went lower down her back and saw another, which said Jack and Sarah.

"Interesting" he whispered as he bent down to smell her and to get her scent in his nose.

"What is?" she mumbled

"You have three tattoos."

"Four."

"I only see three. You need to let it all out. What is bothering you?"

"Bad blood… He touched her in the wrong way… He must die."

"Who?"

"She got pregnant…miscarriage."

"Calandra?"

"Blood…so much of it I can smell it…pregnant when she met me…"

"Calandra?"

"I smell an unwanted child…beat her tried, to kill her, and the child…nearly succeeded"

"CALANDRA!"

"He knew, she knew, her mother knew…poor child came to me for help…she doesn't know and I'm glad that she doesn't remember that she was pregnant."

"Calandra come back to me."

"I falling in love with a man that I can't get to love me… Have another who raped me and he's obsessed with me."

"Calandra, Come back to me."

"A future that I don't understand and yet I have to kill another bastard to make things right…I'm a princess of land that I has never been too. I see the pain…God it hurts, the pain the mothers went through seeing their sons being killed with their own cords. I receive only half of the mark of Furya and I have to receive the other part from Riddick. Easier said then done, the Elder wants me began training in fighting and the proper way to control the animal in me."

Riddick rolled Calandra on her back and sat her as he looked at her. He noticed that she wasn't even there. She kept mumbling things in a different language and then she went completely silence. He didn't know what to do so he hugged her and she started to cry. He finally realizes she was under so much pressure that she didn't talk about it or even didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how he felt about Calandra, but he had to think of something quick. Calandra pushed Riddick away and stared at him.

"What happen?" she asked

"Nothing, you don't remember?"

"No, all I remember is about tattoos and massage. Oh please, tell me I didn't have an episode."

"An episode?"

"When there's a lot of things on my mind, start saying things on my mind and I won't stop until everything on my mind is off of chest. Usually the person do something to get my attention but it is better for me to go straight through because sometimes it can get worse and I don't come out of them. It happen to me once and I was surprise that she brought me out of it."

"Who?"

"Jack."

"She's a good person."

"Now, that is a true statement. Even when other people see the bad in people, for some reason she tried to see the good in people until they do something to her and I will kill them for that."

"Now that is something we agree on."

"Yep, and her name is Jack."

"Do you know her real name?"

"Jackie Amy Jones."

"Jack or JJ or short."

"Exactly, don't tell her that I told you."

"I won't. What is your full name?"

"Calandra Amanda Jones"

"What is Sarah full name?"

"Kimberly Sarah Tulio-Johns. What are you getting at?"

"The Book?"

"I know where the book is, it's right here," she said as she pointed behind the mirror in her room. Riddick went to the mirror and took down and saw a book inside of the glass safe. He turned around and looked at Calandra.

"How long did you known it was there?"

" Since you came in here and stood at that corner."

He began pacing back and forth, and then it came to clear to him what he had to do. He remembers all three names and types them inside the computer and it was invalid entry. Un matching DNA, it pop in his head that the ship needs Calandra's DNA to open the safe. He look down on the side of the keyboard and noticed that there was a riddle on the side to open the safe with the right DNA.

"_Three names is the key to name the past queen and with future DNA of the next." he whispered and he went to Calandra. "What is your mother's name?"_

"I don't know." she said, "No one will tell me."

"Fuck." he growled He paced back and forth and Calandra sat there looking at the safe. Then it pop in her head the answer that she was looking for.

"I got it." She said as she went into the safe and entered: Amy Calandra Tulio pressed entered. The lights flickered and safe open.

"Hello Calandra, Queen of Pantoria." said the computer

As soon Calandra touched the book, it wouldn't let go. Calandra's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she flew back on the bed. The light was so bright from the book that it blinded Riddick for a good minute. When the light was gone, the book dropped from Calandra's hand and everything went black for both of them.


	10. RevelationsAwakening

Chapter 10: The Awakening

The next day Riddick found himself on the floor and he got and cracked his neck. He look at Calandra noticed that she took a whole different look. She had black and gold in her hair. He noticed her k-nines were a little longer when she is Shadow.

"Shadow?" he whispered as she open her eyes he noticed dark hazel with no glow.

"My young prince, you still have a lot to learn about your future. You look just like husband, you better to take care of my daughter. I don't want to have to kill you, young Furyian. I see you are an Alpha Male, most interesting." she said

Riddick sniffed the air and back away from the bed. He gave a low growl and went to animal mode.

"Easy big fella, you don't want to attack me. Do you?" she said, as soon she said that she went on the defensive while Riddick went on the attack. She made sure she had perfect balance on the bed. Riddick attack her with full force, but with on swift move he found himself against the bedpost with a hand on his throat.

"Do you always attack before you ask questions?" she questioned. " How dare you attack my daughter's body with the old queen mind? You are just like that damn husband of mine. You know that."

"Where are they?" he said

"Who?"

"Calandra and Shadow."

"They are here, and I will let them out when I take care of some business. They are one now."

"Why are you here?"

" Because there is a traitor among you. Only two people will see me in Calandra is you and Sarah. Don't say a word okay." she said and still she never left the grip off of Riddick. But after staring in his eyes, she let him go.

"I see why she love you so much." she said as she walked inside the closet and put some clothes on. "Once I take care of this business I will leave. The next time you will see me, you will see me in a ghost like figure watching my daughter defeat her enemies and getting the crown."

She opens the door and walked outside to the dining area leaving Riddick out cold in the bedroom. She saw Sarah and quickly to put her fingers to her lips. Sarah eyes got as wide as the apples. It seems like Calandra glided over to Sarah, she put her fingers over Sarah's face like a circle and Sarah was as quiet a mouse and calm like nothing happen. The Elder saw Calandra and walked up to her. Calandra grabbed the Elder by the throat and force him down to the ground.

"TRAITOR!" she growled as she threw him across the room.

"Calandra, what are you talking about?" cried out the Elder, Patrick went towards Calandra but Sarah pushed him to the wall and gave him a look that he didn't move any further.

"Don't play coy with me, you set me up to get killed and then you did it again to Riddick's father."

"Calandra, where are you getting these weird assumptions from?" he said, Calandra jumped over the table and landed on the Elder with her hand on his throat.

"Look at me Father, does it look like I'm my daughter."

"Dear God."

"Oh, you are going to need him."

"How long did you work for Marcino Sr. and now you work for his son?"

"I'm sorry Amy, I'm really am. He was threatening me and our family, what was I suppose to do?"

"You suppose to come to me as your queen I would have dealt with this situation."

"But at the time you were giving birth to Calandra and I knew she needed you to watch over her. I knew that she was the next queen. It was all about the politics. He didn't want to Calandra and the young prince to get involved and he wanted her and Jr. to be together. That's why he sent the Necros to Furya. Marcino is a Necro and at the time he was Lord Marshall."

"What happen next?"

"Necros went through Furya like white on rice. There was a foretelling that the prince was still alive, but I didn't tell Marcino that I swear. After Marcino Sr. was killed, Jr. found out the truth and he sent the Necros to Hellion Prime and told them to attack them. The foretelling came true and the young prince became Lord Marshall of Hellion Prime Necromongers. Marcino Jr. has been trying to keep them apart since he founded out that she had name tattoo on her body. I was trying to make things right, until made your sister into a Necromonger, her name is Davana. But I think they call her Dame Vaako now."

"Who is the prince and is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"Who is he and where is he?"

"He right here on this ship and his name is Richard B. Riddick"

"I really could shit on myself." Said Jack

"You are not the only one." said Patrick

"Tie him up and give to the Pantorian Authorities when you get there, don't tell Calandra anything she must figure this out on her own. Don't tell Riddick because it would make him feel obligated to be with her and I don't want that I need them to fall in love on their own." she said, at that moment Calandra body hit the floor.

An hour later… Calandra woke up wanting Riddick next to her, but only finding herself alone. She realize that she been out in space for a month and yet had not heard nothing from Laijjun. She looked at the book and noticed there was some empty pages where she is suppose to begin her journey. There is a lot of things going through here mind, but all she that in a week she would be on the planet where she knew that she would have to get acquainted with the people there. She got out of the bed and heard some voices. She put on some fighting clothes and went down to the exercise room. Jack and Riddick were sitting in the kitchen and Sarah and Patrick was in their bedroom. She noticed that the Elder was tied up and for some reason she didn't asked why. Meanwhile, Riddick and Jack were having a deep conversation about Calandra and him.

"Jack, it's getting late. You need to get some sleep" said Riddick

"Don't try to change the subject Riddick." said Jack " You are afraid to love her as much as she afraid to love you, but didn't you tell me she said that she will give it her all for you."

"Yes Jack, but it is not that simple."

"You and her are making it hard on yourselves."

"When did you get so interested in Calandra and I?"

"When you started being an ass about how you feel about her. At first I thought it was lust, but after what Sarah told me I knew you two were holding each other back. Because number one, you believe she is that same girl you met six years ago. And she believes that everything was a fairytale because you left her."

"Jack… I"

"Answer this, do you love her?"

"Yes."

" Then show her tonight, because I'm going to bed and you better not be in there with me until you have made everything right."

Jack left the room leaving Riddick to his thoughts. Ten minutes later, he got up and went to the exercising room. He noticed that Calandra was in a black tank top and some black spandex shorts. There was sweat all over her body that made her more sexy and interesting. Riddick finally realize that he wanted to be with Calandra and he had to make her realize it too. Calandra noticed that Riddick was holding the bag and yet she noticed his mind wasn't there, so she decided to make sure. She threw a kick to him and he blocked it. She did a back flip to get herself some more room. They went back and forth with throwing punches and kicks. It was about an hour later when Calandra called it quits. She left the room and went to take a shower and Riddick did the same.


	11. The Mark of Furya

Chapter 11: Receiving the Mark of Furya

After she took her shower she laid on her bed only in a towel. Riddick slipped in the room and stayed in the shadows and noticed that she was rubbing her lower back and shoulders. Riddick lay right next to her and began to rub her body firmly. She gave out a small moan and then she began to mumble.

"You shouldn't be here." she whispered

"Maybe you are right, but your body says otherwise at the moment." he whispered as he took in her scent. He didn't know what he was doing next but he started kissing her neck and shoulders. He rubbed his nose on her neck. She felt his warm tongue on her skin as he sunk his teeth into her skin. He didn't try to hurt but he wanted to leave his mark on her. She turned her head, he raised his head and they kissed.

Riddick rose up as Calandra rolled over and lay on her back. They rubbed noses and they began to kiss each other deeply and passionately. Calandra could not breathe; the way he kissed her was electrifying. Riddick removed his goggles and looked at her. His mind was racing and his body yearning for her. His hands went under the towel that she was wearing, went up her legs and rested on her thighs. He began kissing her neck again, went down to her throat, and the cleavage where the towel had stop him.

"Riddick…" she moaned loving every moment of what he was doing to her.

"Tell me is this is what you want, tell me that I'm what you want." he growled as he looked at her. He began to peel the towel off of her body and noticed the fourth tattoo and it said RBR on it with two eyes behind them.

"I want you Riddick, everything, all of you even the animal in you." she panted "I will lie for you, kill for you, and die for you. I will give you everything, my heart, body and soul until my last breath. Do you feel the same for me?"

"I want you Calandra, I did then and I do now. I want all of you right now even the animal. You bring out the worse and the best in me. I will give you everything that you ask for, my heart, body, and soul until my last breath. I will give up my freedom to be with you. I give you all of me." he whispered as he took in on of Calandra's nipple in his mouth.

Her body jerked under him, letting him knows that she wanted more. With his tongue he flicked the nipple then went counter-clockwise with his tongue. He did the same thing to the other breast and started kissing stomach. He started taking his t-shirt and his boxers off. He began to suck the essence from Calandra. She grabbed his bald head and began to massage his head. The way he made her feel was incredible. She whispered his name when she climax. Riddick was losing control of the animal in him and Calandra was losing control the animal in her. He gently slipped himself inside her with ease and he felt her body jerk.

"Are you okay?" he whispered

"I'm fine." she purred

"Tell me…"

"Instead of me telling you, look in my eyes and you will have all the answers that you need."

Calandra opened her eyes and Riddick looked into her eyes. For the second time, he saw love, compassion, and loyalty, kindest. For the first time he saw tears in her eyes from happiness and pleasure that he was giving to her. He wanted this and he wanted her for the rest of his life, but the way her life was set up for her he couldn't be with her. So he decided from right then and there he would make the best of this night. The more he thought about he felt, the further he thrust into her. He could hear his name in his ear. The thrust was long and strong. Calandra sunk her teeth into his neck and sunk her nails in his back. Riddick growled and she purred in his ear.

"Riddick let him out."

"What?" he said as he slowed the paced

"Please let him out."

"Are you sure?"

"I want all of you Riddick and that includes the animal in you too."

Riddick smiled at Calandra and quicken the pace of their lovemaking. He grabbed both of her hands and put them above her head. With the other hand he placed it over her heart. With each thrust, it was strong and hard but he looked at Calandra and noticed that she was smiling at him. She was about to yelled out his name when he kissed her and began devouring the sound that was coming from her. Her body went limp and Riddick shuddered with a low growled. He didn't stop kissing her and showing the love that he had for her. He rolled off of her and noticed something that he hasn't saw in a long time. Then he realized that she was only half Furyian and she took all everything that he given her and she gave him all that she had. He didn't only left a mark on her neck, but left a mark on her chest. It was the Mark of Furya that he saw. He smiled, laid his head next to her and watches her sleep as the mark on her chest was glowing.

"I love you Calandra and I hope this is what you were waiting for." he whispered in her ear and went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back to it. I just got two reviews and 66 hits so please keep it going I don't want to stop. For those who are my secret readers and those who let me know who they were. Thank you. I just wanted to tell you that this story is a 3-part story.


	12. The True Revelations 2

**(Author's Note: You know the deal is I don't own Riddick and Jack. I own everything else. To the few who been reading and leaving me reviews and for the other who read and doesn't leave reviews. Some of you said that I had holes in my story and I hope this clean up some of the holes. If you have any questions or any suggestions you can email me at I don't know if I told anyone that this is the 1st book and the trilogy of Riddick and Calandra and I hope you all continue to read fan fiction and continue with the reviews. By the way the 2nd book is called The Rage of Riddick. Please I hope you all stay and enjoy. Thank you so much.)**

Chapter 12: Revelations 2

Riddick lay in the bed watching Calandra sleep. He knew from the beginning of this little trip that Calandra wasn't telling the full truth about what's going on. He couldn't figure out why she wouldn't tell him of all people. He thought that she wasn't ready yet or could be afraid of his reaction. He put his hand on her stomach and just stared at her with uncertainty. Calandra turned towards Riddick and open her eyes. By looking in his eyes she knew something was up. She took a deep breath and got ready for the question he was ready to ask.

"What is it Riddick?" she whispered.

"When are you going to start telling me the truth about this situation?" he whispered

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what exactly what I'm talking about."

"When did you know I was lying?"

"When you went to get Sarah."

"You are a clever man."

"I know there is something that you are keeping from Jack. My question is this what made you kill Jack's parents the way you did? There is something more personal then what they did to Jack."

"Do we have to get into this right now?"

Calandra didn't realize that Riddick's hands disappeared from under the pillow. Moments later she felt warm sensation go right through her.

"You are evil Riddick."

"More ways then one, now are you going to start talking or am I going to stop and get it out of you the hard way."

"All right Riddick, you win."

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"A month ago, before the situation with Jack happens, I was walking in a dark alley. At the time I didn't know about my gift, meaning that I didn't know my skill in fighting that well. Anyways, I was walking down a dark alley when a man came up behind me and put a shiv under my neck. I didn't scream and it wasn't because I was scared I knew that Jack needed me alive then dead. That night I got raped and I kept his scent in my nose and went on my way. I didn't tell Jack and I didn't want her to find out either. A couple weeks later I found out that I was pregnant and on the same day I got an abortion. But I never forgot that scent and didn't want to forget it either. Her father raped her the night that she went home, she came home to me, and that's when I went to my dark side. I knew that he needed to be dealt with and I figured that the man who raped me is Jack's father. I didn't care that he was her family I knew he had to go before he did someone else's daughter. That's when I met Shadow, she was the fighter and the animal and she kept me on my toes constantly. Anyways, I made sure that Jack sleep when I left and I made sure that she had money to take care of herself. Shadow told me not to come to this house, but I needed to make sure she was okay and that's how I got caught.

Riddick felt his stomach turned and the look in Calandra's eyes she was still hurting inside. Riddick pulled her towards him and held her gently. He felt sad and he felt anger. The guy better be glad that it wasn't him that killed him. Riddick touched Calandra's chin and lifted towards him.

"Where does Marcino Jr. fit in this problem?" Riddick questioned.

" It's hard to explain, He was at Hellion Prime, but he wasn't on Earth when we had to get Sarah. There was no way in hell he could caught up with me that fast. It was my older brother who stabbed me."

"What the fuck is up with your family?"

"It's not bad as it seems, my brother stabbed me because it had to look good. The men that he had were loyal servants of the Councilmen. We needed to kill them to get the army down to size. He sent me a message to come to old Earth; he said that he needed to talk to me."

"Something doesn't fit. How did he leave you a message when nothing came through here? I've been watching controls since I got here, and there's nothing you have could put passed me."

"Yes, there is. Pantorians are telepathic. We have connection to our love ones and the ones we care about very deeply. That's how we communicated with each other in a very long distance. But I have a connection with my people. I feel their pain and everything in between."

"Well, what did he tell you?"

"That it was time to head home. It's time to an end to the feud. Bring him along too because you are going to need him."

"This is where it gets confusing for me, if you are the future queen of Pantoria would that make your brother future king of Furyian people?"

"Technically yes, but no."

"Do you mind explaining this to me please?"

"Simple, I can't marry my own brother."

"Okay, how did this mess come about it?"

"The Pantorians and the Furyians made an alliance; if anything goes wrong on each other planets either planets must come to other planets aid. My mother was as you know Queen of Pantoria and my father was King of Furya. My mother had my brother on Furya and he was supposed to be a she. When the war began Necros verse Furyians, the Furyians did not want to put Pantoria in danger so they made Pantoria a safe haven for the Furyians. Under that agreement, my mother wanted to be fair so she decided that Furyians has the right to council. She also felt that they should have their king for the next generation. Right then and there she said that a Furyian King would marry a Pantorian Queen, so that the people of Furya and the people of Pantoria will be fair to each other. Everything was fine, until my father disappeared for seven years, but before he did that he made sure that Furya had a next king. Your father and my father were as close as brothers. He made sure that since my brother and you are close to the same age that you would be the next to rule Furya. My father wrote it in the book of Furya, which no one knows where did my father put it."

"But I'm the Lord Marshall of Necros."

"I know, fate has a sense of humor, but that's what you have a council for."

"We have a council?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Patrick, Sarah, Jack, Dominic, and Marcino and his wife."

"Marcino?"

"He's my cousin."

"I ask this question one more time what the fuck is up with your family?"

"He's married to the Oracle's daughter, and the Oracle is loyal to the queen of Pantoria."

"Ziza's mother where is she then?"

"She's in Pantoria."

"How do they is fit in all of this?"

"Sarah is Pantorian who is married to Patrick who is Furyian and human, Dominic is Furyian and Pantorian who will marry Jack who is Furyian and human, Marcino is Furyian and Human who married the Oracle's daughter who Pantorian."

"What the hell you do you means that Jack is marrying your Dominic and who is the hell Dominic?"

"My brother. Who else are you thinking was talking about?"

"He's kind of too old for her. Don't you think?"

"He said the same about you."

"If he hurt her I'm going kill him."

"He said that about you too."

"So in Butcher Bay, that wasn't your first kill?"

"Nope."

"How many?"

"How many I killed?"

"Yes."

"125."

"In eight years?"

"Yep."

"You are a murdering little something aren't you?"

"Paid Professional."

"Who hired you?"

"The council."

"You knew it was them?"

"Yep."

"How did you know?"

"My brother told after he figured out that they sent me to kill you."

"They didn't know it was you?"

"Nope, only a few people."

"I always wondered who kept knocking me off the number 1 spot."

"That would be Shadow."

"They never showed your face."

"That's because I always were a mask."

"I'm falling for a criminal."

"I felled for a Merc killing, short tempered, murdering man."

Riddick pulled her on the lips very so gently. His swift motion was perfect, he felt his hunger returning and he was about to devour his breakfast until he heard Jack and Sarah yelling.

"You two get your ass out of bed. We have a situation and I don't think it's good." Jack said with a touch of panic.

"Give us about ten minutes!" he growled, Calandra just laughed

"That can wait Riddick. I think its Mercs or something that we don't want."

"I'm on my way, Jack." Calandra said.

She got on top of Riddick and gave him a deep and lustful kiss and got off of him. She put on some clothes and went to the bridge. Riddick put on his goggles and his put on his pants and shoes and went to the bridge as well. He heard Calandra growled and he knew than it wasn't good at all.

"Well welcome to Pantoria, It's hell in all the same way you think."

"So who are they then?"

"They are the Pantorian Authority and they want us to get down right now."

"What are you going to do?"

"Everyone I'm home and now it's time for me to prove that I'm queen of Pantoria and its time to take the throne. I will be going through three different trials and they will be people trying to hurt me and anyone close to me, so listen up CONTROL YOUR TEMPER and you know who you are." She said as she looked at Riddick and Jack and walk away. Out the corner of his eyes, he saw a tear from her face and that he really started to worry.

"If anyone try to hurt her, I swear they will be dead." Whispered Riddick

"I agree with you, Riddick." Said Patrick, he walked away and look at the planet.


End file.
